


Parenting 101

by infernalstars



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Demisexual Neil Josten, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, M/M, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard Adopt, Post-Canon, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Trans Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: in which neil josten has domesticated andrew minyard and they adopt :)
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Parenting 101

**Author's Note:**

> tw—transphobia [forgot to add earlier, soz]

Neil Josten-Minyard stared up at the SPCA.

It had been two weeks since they babysat for Dan and Matt. Neil and Andrew had not been the couple's first choice, but it was short notice. It had been two weeks since Andrew Josten-Minyard played dressup with Lily Boyd, the three year old spawn of his former teammates. 

Neil came into Lily’s room with snacks, surprised to see Andrew sitting in a pink tutu with a tiara on. He laughed with Lily, pretending to drink tea.

Neil had been frozen in the doorway as he watched. Watched as Lily started doing his hair. Andrew was better with physical touch now, but this was still jarring for the red-head to see.

Two weeks since Neil’s accusing “I didn’t think you liked kids” comment. Two weeks since Andrew’s “I never said that, I love kids” rebuttal. 

Two whole weeks since Neil cried because when he started HRT in sophomore year he didn’t freeze his eggs and the idea of him and Andrew having a biological kid was (in his words) the best idea he’d ever had, but it was physically impossible now.

Andrew told him they’d just adopt kids someday since the foster system was shit and they knew it. That didn’t stop Neil from feeling like shit. So, naturally, Andrew decided to take Neil to adopt a cat to make him feel better.

He held Neil’s hand, waiting for him to step forward first and make the first move. He squeezed gently.

“Talk to me,” Andrew said, looking over at him.

“This doesn’t make me feel any better,” he managed to say. “I...You could have had a biological kid. I took that from you.”

“Neil, I’m gay. I probably wasn’t going to have any biological kids anyway,” Andrew assured his husband.

Neil sighed. 

“Listen, why don’t we just go play with some of the cats. That’ll cheer you up, right?” Andrew suggested.

The red-head nodded, starting up toward the building. As it turns out playing with the cats did make Neil feel better. He sat on the floor, the biggest grin imaginable on his face as several rubbed up against him, begging to be pet.

Andrew stood to the side, studying him.

A boy, maybe in highschool, was cleaning up the litter box. He was physically shaking, his back turned into the corner of the room, trying to watch everyone everywhere. Andrew’s brows furrowed, but decided for now it wasn’t his business. 

“Drew?” Neil asked, standing up with a cat. “I love this one!” 

He held up a beautiful dark gray cat. 

“Excuse me?” Andrew said to the worker in the corner. He startled and nearly dropped his scooper. “We found the cat we’d like to adopt.”

He nodded, scurrying off. Andrew distantly heard yelling but Neil didn’t seem to notice, lost in his own world with the cat. Moments later an older man emerged, with a cat carrier. The boy entered behind him, eyes puffy and a bright red handprint on his cheek. He pushed his back in the corner again.

Andrew recognized the rabbit-like behavior. 

“Are you okay?” he asked the kid, looking past the older man helping them. 

Neil followed his partner’s eyes. 

“I-uh-Fine,” he managed, watching the older man. He didn’t look at Andrew.

“Is that how you treat your employees?” Andrew asked, nodding to the boy.

“Employee? No,” the man said, locking the door of the cage. 

The dreamy look had faded from Neil’s face. His full attention turned to the boy.

“Some random kid then?” Neil asked.

“It’s not your damn business,” the man snarled.

Neil flinched next to him. Andrew didn’t satisfy the man with an answer. He looked back to the boy. 

“Are you okay?”

The boy shook his head, a faint whimper emitting from his throat. 

“Do you work for him?” he nodded to the man before them. The man's face was turning redder and redder. 

The boy shook his head. 

“Then why are you cleaning the litter box?” 

“He…” the boy started, but caught the man's eye. He stopped speaking, hands shaking.

“It's okay,” Neil said. “He won’t hurt you.”

“He doesn’t trust me alone at home,” the boy managed. 

Andrew’s posture changes from bored to tense. Only Neil would have really noticed. 

“You hit your kid?” Andrew snarled. 

“He’s not my kid,” he snarled. 

“He’s my foster dad.”

Shit. 

Andrew studied them both. He exhaled slowly. 

“Come with me,” he said to the boy. 

When his guardian stepped forward to block him from leaving, Neil placed a hand on his chest pushing him back. Neil looked furious, Andrew thought, even more so than he currently felt. 

“What’s your name?”

“Leo.”

-

The next few weeks were confusing. 

When they got home they called child services. Leo’s foster dad was no longer permitted to foster and a social service lady brought Leo his things. They talked about what happened for an official report. 

She was fully prepared to take Leo to a new home when Andrew did something...unexpected. 

“What if we registered as foster parents?” he asked patiently. “Could he stay? If he wanted to.”

Leo nodded to Andrew. He’d saved him. That was enough for him. 

And so, they registered as foster parents. 

It was messy and complicated. Between Neil’s psycho parents, his gender identity, Andrew’s trauma, criminal record and their being gay it was hard. But they did it. 

In that time, Leo had become part of their day to day life. He was a little skittish at times, but so were Neil and Andrew. 

They adjusted their routines. Neil got up for his morning run and when he got back Andrew and Leo got up for work and school, respectively. Neil made enough breakfast for all of them. 

Andrew dropped Leo off since the bus overwhelmed the teenager. Neil got ready to volunteer at the Youth Center that afternoon and evening like he always did. 

When he came home Andrew was finishing up a late dinner. He’d call Leo into the kitchen from his room. 

It was easy. Too easy. 

-

After four months of slowly becoming a family, Christmas was fast approaching and the adoption papers hadn’t gone through yet. Neil and Andrew were anxious, wanting to make Leo officially their son as his Christmas present. He knew it was coming any day now but it would make this Christmas more memorable.

Andrew was anxious for other reasons too. For one, Wymack and Abby invited them down for Christmas. All the Foxes. Kevin RSVP’d for them so now they had to go. 

Andrew parked the car in the driveway. They were not the first ones there but they wouldn’t be the last. He recognized his brother's car in the driveway and cursed under his breath. 

“It’ll be okay. They’ll all be too surprised by Leo to bother you,” Neil assured his husband. “We can leave if it’s too much.”

Andrew nodded, getting out and slamming the door shut. He went around the back to grab their bags. 

Leo stared at Neil from the backseat. “Is his brother really that bad?”

“Well, he hates me so I’m the wrong person to ask,” Neil laughed. 

“Why? You’re good for Andrew. Andrew said you’ve helped him a lot. I think Aaron should be more appreciative.”

Neil laughed getting out. “Come on. And don’t say that to Aaron. Please.”

Leo followed suit, taking his bag from Andrew. Neil watched as the two had a silent interaction like they always did. Andrew nodded, satisfied by the outcome and walked off. 

He knocked on the door. He left his son and husband waited behind him. A moment later, Dan Wilds was opening the door. She smiled when she saw Andrew. Neil knew he didn’t reciprocate the smile. 

She opened the door. “It’s Andrew and Neil a—“ she spotted Leo coming in and frowned, “and some random teenager? Did you kidnap him?”

She glared at Neil accusingly. “Oh my god no!” Neil said when he realized she was serious. 

“This is Leo,” Neil introduced. “Andrew and I are fostering him.”

“Adopting him too,” Andrew said, coming back down the stairs with no bags. Neil hadn’t even seen him go upstairs. 

“You what?” asked the voice of one Nicky Hemmick. 

Leo flinched a bit at the loud yelling of Nicky. Overall, introductions with Leo were going pretty well until Aaron came downstairs, holding one of his kids in his arms. 

He froze at the sight of a newcomer. 

The whole room fell silent.

It was Katelyn who intercepted. Neil, looking back, was grateful for her. 

“Aaron, this is Leo. Neil and Andrew are fostering him. Isn’t that amazing,” she said. 

Aaron’s eyes found his brothers. 

If he wasn’t holding his daughter, Neil was sure the situation would have gotten violent. Aaron was tense, watching as his little girl obviously made grabby hands at Uncle Andrew. 

Andrew took her from a shocked Aaron. “Hey there, Princess,” Andrew said with a smile, a real smile. 

It took everyone a moment to recover from the tension and from Andrew’s interaction with his niece. 

Aaron turned to Neil. “You domesticated him?”

Neil snorted a laugh. “Don’t blame me. I think he likes it. Leo, this is your Uncle Aaron. Aaron,  
Leo.”

Leo smiled hesitantly. “Hi.”

A moment later, Katelyn was at his side. “Neil was telling us about how they saved Leo from a really bad situation. Isn’t that nice,” she hummed, leaning against Aaron with ease. 

He looked over at Andrew and saw he was still bouncing Jessie Minyard on his hip. He looked so happy. Andrew never seemed to mind the touch of children. Maybe because they were so innocent. Neil never asked. 

“I’m glad you could help him,” Aaron said to Neil, before turning to whisper something to Katelyn. She grinned and nodded. 

“Since we're all here,” Katelyn said, in her cheerleader voice, “I had a small little announcement to make!” 

Jessie whispered something in Andrew’s ear with a happy smile on her face. Andrew’s smile fell, a mask falling into place. He didn’t like whatever he just heard. 

“You’re getting a divorce!” Nicky guessed. “No, that’s dumb! Sorry, forget that!”

“Nicky!” Dan hissed. 

“You’re pregnant,” Andrew deadpanned, staring at Katelyn and Aaron. 

“Nicky, why would you gusss divorce?” someone hissed. 

“Andrew,” Neil started, stepping around Leo in the crowded kitchen. 

Leo was there instantly, taking Jessie and the other kids off to the living room to play. Neil stood in front of Andrew, but his husband's eyes were fixed behind him. 

“Why can’t you ever be happy for me,” Aaron said in German. 

“Oh, huh! I don’t know! I invite you to my wedding and you don’t show up. I tell you I’m fostering a kid and you look angry! Why should I be happy for you,” Andrew said, his voice like ice. His eyes flickered to Neil who was halfway to grabbing his arm. “No.”

Neil jerked back. 

“Furthermore,” Andrew said, stepping around his husband, “I tell you about Neil, something good in my life and you have the audacity to call him those names! You’ve done nothing to deserve me being happy for you.”

“What did you call him?” Nicky asked in German. 

He glanced at Neil who felt rooted to the spot. Katelyn looked on the verge of tears next to Aaron. 

Neil watched Renee step around the brothers and pull Katelyn away. She looked at Neil apologetically as Aaron spat out the words, glaring right at him. 

Neil stood up straighter, as if it actually made him any taller. For once in his life he had no words. 

“Merry Christmas,” Neil said to his husband's brother, anger lacing his words. 

Neil turned and stormed out of the house, the door slamming behind him. He didn’t make it half way down the driveway before he collapsed in a fit of tears that he loathed. He rarely cried anymore because of the hormones, but the bitter word Aaron called him echoed in his head in his father’s voice. 

He pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the tears or maybe rip out his eyes. He didn’t know. He leaned against Andrew’s car, focusing on his breathing. His hands covered his ears as if he could block out the sounds of his father screaming that no, he was a girl, his little girl and he was only alive because he said so. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was out there, but he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked over at Leo who frowned. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice. 

“I’m f--” Neil clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head. “Just old memories.”

“Andrew’s in the basement sparing Renee. He almost killed Aaron for what he said,” Leo told him, picking at a rip in his jeans. 

Neil nodded. 

“Nicky told me what they said.”

“Does it bother you...that I’m--”

“Trans? God no,” Leo assured him. “There’s this person that I like and they’re nonbinary. I...I had to rethink a lot of what I understood a few months ago. But no, you’re a good dad. That’s all that matters.” 

“You think of me--” 

“Yeah,” Leo said with a smile. “I know there are things you’ll never be ready to talk about. Your scars. Your family. That’s okay, but I’m a pretty good listener.” 

Neil nudged his shoulder. “Let’s go find Andrew.” 

Leo hopped up and Neil followed him back up to the house. Katelyn was the first to jump up from the living room, spewing apologies on Aaron’s behalf. Neil ducked past her to the basement where Andrew was beating the shit out of a punching bag. 

“‘Drew,” Neil said quietly. 

He looked over his shoulder, chest heaving. He didn’t say anything. 

“Yes or no?” 

Andrew studied his husband as he stepped forward. “Yes.”

Neil gently grabbed his hand that was curled into a fist. He kissed the red knuckles, squeezing his hand. “I’m okay. Aaron’s a dick, we know that. It’s nothing new.”

“I was going to kill him for what he said,” Andrew said. 

Neil nodded. He didn’t think he was exaggerating. 

“Maybe you should call Bee. I know it’s been a while--” 

“Will you come with us,” Andrew asked.

“With you and Aaron?” 

Andrew nodded. 

“If Aaron’s okay--”

“I don’t care what he wants,” Andrew snapped. 

“Liar,” Neil huffed, studying his husband knuckles. “Leo called me dad.”

Andrew snorted, but there was pride in his eyes. “You’re a good dad, Neil.” 

The phone ringing snapped Neil out of his trance. It was Andrew’s phone. He walked over to the couch where he’d tossed it, answering it. 

His eyes snapped over to Neil’s as he listened. 

“Okay. I--Yes, yeah. Thank you,” he said breathlessly. “Have a nice day.”

Andrew turned his attention back to Neil as he ended the call. “He’s ours.”

Neil’s face broke out in a grin and Andrew didn’t fight his own. Neil practically tackled his husband in a hug, laughing happily. 

“Holy shit,” Neil said. 

“Want to go tell him?” 

Neil nodded, stepping back and racing up the stairs. Andrew followed behind him. 

“Leo!” Neil cried out as he emerged from the basement. “Leo!” 

Leo jumped from his spot on the couch with Renee and Allison. He looked over at Neil a little scared. Neil stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Sorry, I’m excited. Uh, we just got the call. The adoption papers went through okay. It was finalized,” Neil said, studying the younger boy’s face. 

“It’s official,” Leo said, looking over as Andrew came up behind Neil.

Neil nodded and Andrew said, “Yes.”

Leo cried out happily, he jumped over the back of the couch to hug Neil. Wymack had started to protest but was silenced by Abby as everyone congratulated Neil, Andrew and Leo.

Officially a happy little family. 

-

“So,” Andrew said sitting across from Leo at the kitchen table where he did his homework, “Neil said you mentioned a certain someone when we were visiting the Foxes.”

“Tattletale!” Leo said, setting down his pencil.

“What’s their name?” Andrew asked, bringing his coffee to his lips. 

“Kaya,” he said.

Andrew nodded, leaning forward. “I’m assuming you haven't been given...the talk?”

“Oh god,” Leo groaned, lowering his head to the table. 

Andrew tapped the table so he’d look at him. “This is important okay? Listen.”

Leo nodded, gesturing for the blonde to proceed. 

“I don’t know where you are with Kaya. If you’re together, or what you even feel for them and it doesn’t matter, but what does matter is consent,” Andrew said. “Always make sure you have permission for whatever you're doing. Even if you’re just holding hands or whatever.”

“Like how dad asks you?” he said. 

Andrew nodded, smiling a bit. “Just like that.” 

He tried to pretend he wasn’t hurt that Leo still called him Andrew and not dad, but that was a different issue. 

“I mean, he asks every time for little things for different reasons. Kaya might say that certain things are okay without asking and you have to respect that too,” Andrew rambled on. “Just...communication and consent are key.”

“What if…” Leo started, then stopped himself, shaking his head. 

Andrew tilted his head, not pushing. He just waited, sipping his coffee, ignoring the water boiling behind him. 

“What if I didn’t feel that way for Kaya,” he decided on.

“Again, communication is key. If you don’t want a relationship with them--”

“No, I do!”

“Then I’m confused.”

“I think I am too,” Leo said, exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t feel like I want to have sex with her.” 

“Oh,” Andrew said. This was Neil’s comfort zone not his. 

Speaking of the devil, the door opened up. Neither of them greeted Neil, they just stared at each other. 

“You’re mad. I’m sorry,” Leo hurried to say.

“Wrong. Don’t apologize. I just...fuck. Neil?” he called out. 

A moment later the red head appeared in the kitchen, moving to greet his husband. Andrew accepted the kiss on the cheek before nodding for him to sit with them. 

“Is everything alright?” Neil asked hesitantly. 

“Andrew gave me the talk,” Leo grumbled. “And now he’s mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

“More details, please,” Neil said, getting up to put the pasta in the boiling water. 

Andrew explained the situation, letting Leo explain the last part. 

“Oh! That’s perfectly normal!” Neil said, sitting down next to them. “I didn’t know until a few years ago but I’m demisexual. That means that I have to develop an emotional bond with someone before I feel sexual attraction. I never was really interested in anyone before Andrew because of it. You could be a lot of things. You should use some of the time you spend on your phone to look up asexuality.”

“Asexualtity,” Leo repeated. 

“Not that it needs a label,” Neil assured him. 

Leo nodded, looking down at his homework for a moment. 

“I think I’d like to ask Kaya out,” he said, looking up at them.

Andrew looked at him expectantly. 

“Do you think Matt or Kevin could get us tickets to their games? They love Exy. They’d also think it’s super cool to meet them,” Leo said.

“I’m not asking,” Andrew said, getting up to take care of dinner. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

-

Neil and Andrew sat on the opposite side of the court from Leo and Kaya. Neil had been all too eager to accept free tickets to Matt’s game a few weeks later. 

Andrew sat next to him, pretending to be bored. 

They’d both gotten dozens of offers to go pro after college. Andrew played for two years before fucking up his back and calling it quits. He also called it quits after Neil decided he didn’t want to play. Which shocked all of the Foxes, especially Andrew. 

Neil was a junkie. He loved the sport. The idea that he didn’t go all the way to the Olympics with it shocked him. He spent most of his time now at the Youth Center teaching little kids how to play and organizing matches for little league teams. 

He wanted a life where he wasn’t always traveling and Andrew had a hell of a lot of respect for that. 

Neil squinted across the court where Leo and Kaya sat. Andrew used his foot to get his attention. 

“Let them be. They’re fine and if either of them need anything, they’ll call, stop worrying,” Andrew said.

“I thought worrying was a part of being a new parent,” Neil hummed, teasing him.

Andrew just shook his head. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about Leo a lot, constantly in fact. But Neil needed to let the two of them have their privacy. 

They’d be okay. 

-

“Aaron,” Andrew snarled as he answered his phone. 

“Listen. This isn’t my idea okay, but Matt said your guys were good with Lily. Kate and I are working late tonight and need you to pick the kids up and watch them for a few hours,” Aaron said. 

“What time?” he sighed, glancing at the clock. 

“Wait really?”

“Aaron…” he said impatiently.

“3:30.” 

“And you’ll pick them up at…?”

“7 at the latest,” Aaron said. 

“Okay.” 

He hung up. He wasn’t thrilled about having to see his brother later, but his nieces weren’t his brother. They weren't him. 

They were sweet and Andrew liked spending time with the twins. And they loved Leo at Christmas. 

He wondered what he could do to get Neil out of the house when Aaron arrived later. He wanted his brother nowhere near his husband. He hurt him and Andrew wasn’t about to let it happen again. 

He called Neil on his way to the high school to pick up Leo who was being let out earlier.

“Yes?” Neil asked.

“We’re watching the twins tonight. Make yourself scarce at 7 when Aaron picks them up,” he said, straight to the point. 

“I want to talk to him actually.” 

This surprised Andrew. “Why?” he asked as he pulled up to the high school. 

“To know why he hates me. And to make things right,” Neil said simply. 

“Your optimism will get you killed.”

“I know,” Neil laughed. Leo climbed into the car. “Is that Leo?” 

“Hi,” Leo said cheerfully.

“You can stay and talk to him, Neil, but if says that word again—“

“Drew, the kids will be there. Tonight is not the night,” Neil chided.

“Yeah, yeah. See you later.” 

“Bye.” 

The line went dead and the radio started back up. 

“Kids?”

“Aaron’s kids. We’re babysitting tonight,” Andrew said, turning down a side road.

Leo nodded. 

He didn’t say anything else but walked in with Andrew to sign the twins out. Much to Neil’s distaste, when they arrived home, they stopped for ice cream. Leaving the kids hyper and not hungry for dinner.

They sat together in the living room watching Tangled. Jessie was asleep on Andrew’s lap and her sister, Lizzy, sang along with Neil who had an unusual love for Disney movies. Leo sat at the coffee table, finishing up his homework. 

Neil physically flinched when the doorbell rang. He knew it was Aaron, Andrew thought. Knew he’d be confronting him.

Before Andrew could move Jessica, Leo was getting up and letting Aaron in. 

Lizzy cried out happily for her dad, running over to the door to hug him. Andrew scooped up the sleeping Jessie and made his way over to the door. Aaron was laughing at something Lizzy said when Andrew got there. 

“They didn’t eat dinner,” he said. “I gave them ice cream. Jessie had a sugar crash.”

“Very responsible of you,” Aaron said, taking his daughter into his arms. 

Andrew shrugged. “Leo wanted ice cream.”

“Guilty,” Leo laughed awkwardly. Aaron had been nice enough to him, but didn’t quite treat him like family. Leo was also mad about the fact that Aaron upset Neil.

A moment later, the man in question appeared in the doorway. 

“Aaron.”

“Hi,” he said, keeping his voice neutral. 

“I wanted to talk--”

“Look. Kate yelled at me when we got home. It’s not an excuse but that’s just stuff I heard growing up so I just...said it. I don’t know. Whatever, I’m learning okay?” Aaron said, looking uncomfortable with the apology. 

Neil looked stunned. Andrew was on edge, prepared to jump between them and kick Aaron out forever. Leo seemed ready to stop Andrew from doing that if necessary. 

“I--Well, that’s all I can ask. If you’re really trying,” he said slowly.

“I’m a doctor. I have to care for all my patients regardless of...that,” he said. “And I do. I guess I should apply it to real life too.”

Neil nodded. 

“Andrew doesn’t like apologies, but if it means anything, I’m sorry,” Aaron finished. “And congratulations on adopting Leo.”

Leo smiled proudly. 

“Okay. That’s enough being sentimental. Get out,” Andrew motioned for Aaron to leave. 

Lizzy hugged Leo, Andrew and Neil before skipping out toward her father's car. Aaron gathered the girls bags and carried Jessie out. 

“So well behaved,” Neil teased Andrew once he left. 

“Shut up,” Andrew said in a low voice but Neil just laughed, wrapping an arm around him.

He leaned up to kiss his husband, mumbling yes or no. When Andrew said yes, Leo left for his room making gagging sounds. This only made Neil laugh against his lips. Andrew’s hand slipped to the back of his neck. 

Andrew didn’t care if Aaron apologized or not. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was Leo and Neil. His little, slightly unusual family.


End file.
